Wrecked
Wrecked is a Canadian Mystery film directed by Michael Greenspan, written by Christopher Dodd, produced by Kyle Mann and starring Adrien Brody.Luyben, Liz. "Wrecked (2011) Movie Information". TrailerDownload.net. Retrieved October 14, 2010. It was released by IFC Midnight Films on April 1, 2011."IFC Midnight Picks Up Adrien Brody Thriller". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 5, 2010. This film and Brake are another take on "trapped" movie formula started by the Die Hard scenario film Buried. Plot A man, referred to in the movie only as "Man" (Adrien Brody), wakes up, severely injured, in a wrecked car in the bottom of a ravine with his right leg stuck between the car's dashboard and door. He has a broken leg, and is suffering from amnesia. He hallucinates about a woman (Caroline Dhavernas) finding him. He also driven away a cougar after giving two warning shots from a revolver he retrieved inside the car. After a few days of being stuck in the position, he manages to escape the car by prying out the car door with a wiper switch. In the car, he finds several bags of money. Hearing on the car radio about an armed robbery by a man named Raymond Plazzy, and finding a credit card below the passenger seat with Raymond's name on it, he assumes that he is Raymond Plazzy, and that he committed the robbery. A man from the woods (Adrian Holmes) wearing a hunting gear suddenly appears trying to loot the wrecked car. Raymond tried to get help from the man but did not give any, running away with some of the stolen money. A dog appears, and the man follows it into the woods. He eventually finds a working cell phone inside a cave discovering the tragic fate of the hunter who possibly been attacked by the cougar. The man cannot obtain a signal in the woods. Frequently hallucinating about the woman, he finally shoots her with the revolver after realizing the hallucination led him back to the car. He then decides to get out of the ravine. After crawling for days, he finds a road and a dead body with a driver's licence that says Raymond Plazzy. He then pieces together what happened to him: He was running errands with his wife (the Woman) when he witnessed an armed robbery and was taken hostage by Raymond, and they were driving down the road and arguing about the situation. He used the moment, grabbed the wheel, causing it to crash. Suddenly the cougar came and instead, the man gave the dead body to be its meal. The man now has a cell phone signal, and calls for help. The man is picked up by a forest ranger. He waits to get the dog in the truck, but the ranger says that there is no dog there. He enters the truck and looks out as the scene blacks out. Cast * Adrien Brody as Man * Caroline Dhavernas as Woman * Ryan Robbins as George Weaver * Adrian Hughes as Raymond Plazzy * Adrian Holmes as Man in the Woods * Lloyd Adams as Eric Stapleton * Mark McConchie as Security Guard * Jacob Blair as Park Ranger Reception Wrecked received mixed to solid reviews from film critics. Rotten Tomatoes rates the film with a 50% positive score, based on 24 reviews. Metacritic gave the film a score of 61 out of 100, based on 10 reviews. Premiere The film had a Global Premiere on 15 October 2010 at the Emirates Palace Hotel as part of the Abu Dhabi Film Festival. The film was warmly received by the audience, and was followed by a Q&A session with the director, writer, producer and Adrien Brody where they revealed that the film was shot in just 18 – 20 days. Category:Films Category:R rated films Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films involving a heist Category:Die Hard scenario films with Mystery/Thriller elements Category:Die Hard in a forest scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with trapped characters Category:2010 era releases